Assim como Imãs
by Renn san
Summary: Até quando está tentando ser irônico, eu me apaixonei por essa criança desde que comecei a ter que conviver com ela e depois de hoje, acho que eu simplesmente não..." Sasuke x Naruto


**Autora:** Ren

**Gênero: **Comédia/Romance.

**Casal: **Shoujo Ai – Sasuke x Naruto.

**Título:** Assim como imãs.

**Dedicatória: **Ao idiota do meu irmão, acabamos de brigar de novo por que ele não sabe jogar Uno e com raiva eu vim escrever... XD

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ainda...

* * *

Sabe quando você não se da bem com alguém?

Não se da bem mesmo? É assim que fica quando eu estou junto dele, até para o mais simples dos jogos, se nós dois estivermos jogando sempre vai rolar alguma confusão, nós somos como dois imãs opostos que teimam em ficar juntos, estamos sempre sendo empurrado um contra o outro por culpa da gravidade, teimamos em querer ficar juntos mesmo que tudo e todos tentem em nos separar.

- Sasuke! Vamos jogar?

- O quê?

- Uno!

- Não mesmo Naruto.

- Hãn? Por quê?!

- Por que da última vez que nós fomos jogar, não deu nem pra começar o jogo por sua causa.

- Mas a culpa é sua! Você que não sabe dividir o baralho direito!

- Eu não sou você.

- Justamente por isso!

- Vamos Sasukeee, vamos jogar comigo.

- Por que você não arranja outra pessoa? – falei enquanto soltava um leve bocejo.

- Por que a Sakura e a Ino estão tomando banho de piscina, a Hinata e o Neji saíram pra comprar remédio pro Kiba que ficou resfriado por correr na chuva ontem, o Chouji ta comendo o almoço tem uma hora e parece não querer terminar tão cedo, o Shino ta lá no jardim pegando insetos, o Shikamaru ta dormindo e a Tenten e o Lee tão vendo filme.

- Nossa, eu sou a ultima escolha?

- Claro. Afinal você é o único que não ta fazendo nada.

- Eu estou sim!

- É? E o que seria? Olhando o vento?

- Isso mesmo, e é bem mais produtivo do que jogar com você. – retruquei.

- Ou Sasuke... Vamos jogar!

- Aposto que o jogo não vai chegar nem a começar, de novo, se eu for jogar Uno com você.

- Vai sim, vamos...

- Aff, ok. – desisti. Eu sei que de qualquer forma ele não vai parar de pedir até que eu aceitar jogar com ele.

- ÊBA!

- Cadê o baralho?

Fiquei o encarando enquanto ele procurava bobamente o baralho dentro de seus bolsos. Igual a imãs, não conseguimos nos afastar, mesmo que inconscientemente estamos sempre buscando estar pertos um do outro. Sempre terá uma força invisível nos empurrando um contra o outro.

- Achei!

Mesmo não nos pertencendo, o destino sempre vai brincar com a gente, nos fazendo dependentes, talvez ele não se dê conta disso, do quanto o nosso magnetismo é forte e de o quanto, por mais que ele não queira, que ele não consegue se afastar de mim.

- Sasuke?

- Que foi?

- Ta aqui o baralho do Uno! – ele deu um de seus sorrisos amarelos, que eu tanto gosto.

- Certo... – tomei o baralho de sua mão e comecei a embaralhar e depois dividi a carta para nós dois.

- Sasuke, já sei! Que tal o perdedor pagar uma prenda para o vencedor?

- Você ta querendo se humilhar mais ainda?

- Eu não! Quem vai perder dessa vez é você!

- Você nunca ganhou de mim, não é agora que vai ganhar... – tirei a primeira carta de cima do baralho e pus sobre a mesa. – hora de começar o jogo.

- Aceita a prenda? Eu não vou perder de você!

- Isso só vai ser pior pra você, você sabe que não pode me vencer.

- Não! Eu vou vencer, dessa vez certamente eu vou vencer e vou fazer você pagar uma prenda pra mim! Com certeza eu irei! – ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito falando isso em um tom confiante.

- Afinal, que prenda você tanto quer me fazer pagar?

- Bem... – pode ser só impressão minha, mas sou capaz de jurar que o rosto dele está rubro.

Mesmo com toda essa discussão entre nós, a gente não consegue se afastar um do outro, eu tenho consciência disso, eu não quero me afastar dele, mesmo que seja só para continuar essa discussão, é divertido estar com ele. Se não fosse por que ele também vinha provavelmente eu não teria pagado para vir a essa viagem de campo.

- Sasuke? Você escutou o que eu disse?

- Hã?

- Você escutou ou não?

- Não.

- Ah, ok. Então deixa pra lá.

- O que você disse?

- Nada de mais, vamos jogar?

- Ok, mas sem prenda.

- Aaahhh! Mas eu quero! Eu vou ganhar!

- Vai nada e acredite, é melhor não ter prenda, eu não terei piedade com você quando eu ganhar.

- Você NÃO vai ganhar, da pra entender isso de uma vez? – tiramos par ou impar e eu venci, pra variar, e começamos a jogar.

- Hey Sasuke, por quê você é tão posista? – falou enquanto jogava sua carta.

- Eu não sou posista, eu sou assim. – falei jogando duas cartas* "+4*".

- AAHH, MALDITO! EU TE DESAFIO*! – mostrei todas as minhas cartas a ele. – NÃAOOO! Como pode? Essa foi a sua primeira carta! Isso não é justo!

- Você que não sabe jogar. – continuamos o jogo. – E nossa, doze cartas logo na primeira rodada, você está se superando Naruto.

- É CULPA SUA CRETINO!

- Vamos , se acalme, é a sua vez de jogar.

Continuamos a partida até eu ter duas cartas e ele trinta e uma.

- Desista Naruto, você não tem mais chance.

- Heh. – ele jogou a carta "0"* e trocamos nossos baralhos, droga. – E esse foi o último "0"!

Duas rodadas depois e ele ganhou, pela primeira vez.

- Uhu! Ganhei!

- Parabéns Naruto. Comemore, essa foi a primeira vez e última que você ganhou. Pode comemorar. – bati palmas ironicamente para ele.

- Hora da prenda!

Oh droga, tinha esquecido esse pequeno detalhe... Imagino o que ele me mandará fazer, com certeza será algo ridículo e de humilhação pública.

- Eu me nego. – me levanto e me retiro dali, indo me deitar na minha rede e olhar pro vento novamente.

- Mas você prometeu! – ele me persegue e se senta na cadeira perto da minha rede.

- Prometi nada.

- Mas concordou!

- Isso não vem ao caso!

- Claro que vem! Vamos, seja homem e aceite seu desafio!

- Eu não preciso aceitar esse desafio para ser homem!

- Mas você nem sabe o que é!

- Nem quero.

- Aff! – ele puxou a borda em renda da rede e a virou fazendo tacar-me no chão.

- Caramba, isso dói! – me virei pra encarar ele – O que você _acha _que está fazendo?

- Te obrigando a pagar a prenda!

- Que droga! Se eu fizer, você para de me encher?

- Com certeza!

- Fale o que é. Eu a farei...

- Ok! – Ele trancou a porta do quarto e rapidamente sentou em cima da minha cintura, posicionou o tronco sobre mim, apoiando os dois braços ao lado da minha cabeça e me beijando, com direito a tudo.

O que posso dizer? Estou espantado, MUITO!

- Prenda paga! – ele se preparou para sair de cima de mim, mas eu o segurei fiquei de joelhos e o puxei para de baixo de minhas pernas. – Opa!

- Você ta brincando comigo, ou o que?

- Hã, eu preciso mesmo responder isso?

- Claro, ou acha que vai simplesmente roubar um beijo meu e dar no pé?

- Eu fico com a segunda tese! – falou ele com um sorriso abobalhado, típico dele, até em situações assim ele não perde o humor.

- Bem, o que exatamente era essa sua prenda?

- Culpa sua que aceitou sem nem saber o que era!

- E o que era?

- Eu só queria um beijo seu... – falou ficando corado de novo, até as orelhas.

- Por quê?

- Você não é o gênio Sasuke Uchiha? Vamos, use sua imaginação, pra que você acha que eu queria um beijo seu mesmo sendo do seu mesmo sexo, o que vai completamente contra o instinto natural normal?

Como ele é fofo, até quando está tentando ser irônico, eu me apaixonei por essa criança desde que comecei a ter que conviver com ela e depois de hoje, acho que eu simplesmente não vou mais poder me segurar, por que por algum acaso, o meu ima produz o mesmo efeito que o dele, mesmo querendo negar, eu sou realmente agradecido por finalmente está tudo desse jeito.

- Por que você me ama.

- Não fale assim, eu sei que você deve ta com vontade de me bater e tal, mas só pra avisar, eu não sou gay, é só por você, ok?

- Sim, eu realmente estou com vontade, mas não é pra te bater.

Me deitei sobre ele e comecei a mordiscar seu pescoço, passando por sua orelha, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, até chegar a sua boca, onde me perdi por um tempo que eu não saberia informar se me perguntassem. Eu já beijei muita gente, já fiz todo o tipo de coisa, pensando nele e agora que estou aqui com ele parece que tudo foi irreal, é como uma preparação sem certeza de testar o produto final.

Mas eu pude.

- Hey! – Ele me empurrou. – Você ainda não disse o que sentia!

- Você é tão infantil... – o segurei pelos braços prendendo na altura de sua cabeça no chão.

- Diga logo!

- Mas você também não disse nada. Quem falou foi eu.

- Er... Só falarei depois de você! – passei minha mão por seu abdômen, bem definido e fui descendo.

- Tem certeza?

- Não... Maldito! Ok, ok! Pare de brincar comigo, eu não sou um brinquedo que você pode fazer o que bem quiser! – Ele me empurrou de novo de cima dele e dessa vez foi ele que se sentou sobre mim. – Não pense que eu sou tão frágil assim.

-... – Desde quando o Naruto mudou tanto?... E pra melhor?

- Não é só você que consegue fazer isso e nem é você que vai fazer e eu já disse.

- Disse nada!

- Disse sim, mas _alguém _estava distraído de mais pensando em outras coisas e acabou nem me escutando...

- Opa, não sei do que você ta falando... – brinquei.

- Só você mesmo... Eu te amo. – falou corando novamente.

- Eu também. – comecei a sorrir, perdi a conta desde a ultima vez que imaginei que isso aconteceria algum dia, mas garanto que isso é bem melhor do que somente imaginar.

- Ei! Isso não vale! Você ainda assim não disse!

- Eu disse sim, esta tudo subliminar entre as entrelinhas! – começamos a rir, é bem mais divertido do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Sasuke, você devia sorrir mais.

- Não mesmo.

- Por que, não?

- Por que esse sorriso é só para você.

- Ah! – ele fez uma cara de pensativo, provavelmente imaginando todo tipo de situação – Isso mesmo! Não sorria pra mais ninguém, só pra mim, se não eles vão te tomar de mim!

- Quebra clima...

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim!

- Sim, eu te amo. – opa, escapuliu.

- AH! VOCÊ DISSE!

Passamos o resto da tarde, presos no quarto somente nós dois e de noite na hora da janta, todo mundo descobriu, por que certo Naruto tirou a blusa reclamando de calor e mostrou algumas _marquinhas _que estavam no seu corpo todo, se é que me entendem... E quase fui decepado, por que pensaram que eu tinha o atacado...

Se bem que ta mais pro contrário...

Mal posso esperar pra nossa partida de baralho!

* * *

**N/R:** Ok, essa fanfic está uma droga, eu assumo, mas ainda assim levem em consideração que eu não tenho escrito muito ultimamente... E... AH! A todos os leitores de "_Se fosse tão simples..._" eu brevemente estarei postando o próximo cap! Eu não estava mais conseguindo escrever, mas já voltei! E já estou na metade! Obrigada a todos!

**Deixem Reviews!**

*+4 é a carta que adiciona quatro cartas no baralho da próxima pessoa a jogar.

* se chama corte, é a oportunidade de jogar duas cartas iguais. Isso até mesmo quando não for sua vez. Se você tiver uma carta exatamente igual a que for jogada na mesa, você pode jogar a sua, não alterando a rodada e até mesmo se for na sua vez.

*Em um jogo de Uno, só se pode jogar a carta "+4" se essa pessoa que for jogar não tiver mais nenhuma outra possibilidade de carta e caso a pessoa que receberá as cartas desafiar a que jogou, a pessoa que jogou terá que mostrar seu baralho ao desafiante e se a pessoa que jogou não tiver mesmo outra carta o desafiante, ao invés de 4, receberá mais 6 cartas, mas se a pessoa desafiada tiver(ou seja, ela estaria blefando), então ele receberá as 6 cartas.

*Quando se usa a carta "0" os baralhos dos jogadores são trocados em com o da pessoa da direita.


End file.
